


[Podfic of] Who's got their claws in you my friend?

by klb, paraka, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb, paraka, and reena_jenkins of a fic by fairygrrl45</p><p>Fic written for polyamory ficathon from the following prompt: Teen Wolf, Lydia/Jackson/Stiles, I got a bulletproof heart, you got a hollowpoint smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Who's got their claws in you my friend?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who's got their claws in you my friend?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90245) by fairygrrl45. 



Cover Art created by paraka.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Who's%20got%20their%20claws%20in%20you%20my%20friend_.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 06:14
  * [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-Who%27s%20got%20their%20claws%20in%20you%20my%20friend%20by%20fairygrrl45-klb,%20paraka,%20reena_jenkins.m4b) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 06:14

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: This podficlet has been over 2 years coming. We recorded it in August 2012, the first time I met Reena_jenkins (Paraka was in town and introduced us to each other). It has languished on various hard drives unedited for all this time, until finally I was doing some cleaning-out of old files and decided to dust it off, seek permission, and post it. And here it is! It's a kind of fun little slice of history for me, and I'm glad it gets to see the light of day :)


End file.
